1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to device controllers, and more particularly to a compact finger-based control input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rise of electronic device/system development and use by individuals often incurs issues in how one can control such devices in specific configurations or when performing certain actions or movements. Similarly, data entry can be difficult to perform efficiently, often limited to keyboard-based hand-entry solutions that may not be appropriate for specific users. One example: For the case of a dismounted soldier (in which the growth of wearable soldier computing and sensing systems is increasing), an added difficulty is the common requirement to engage a constant offensive posture by carrying a weapon (often rifle). In this posture, the user cannot typically utilize keyboard or other hand based controller solutions common to several devices.
Given limited motion or use of a control or data entry hand, the ability to maintain grip or contact with a weapon while providing positive control and data entry potential using contact between one or two fingers is highly desired. Specifically, the ability to enable system control using a single finger would provide a wide array of usable configurations. While other modalities such as audio and visual exist for input/output capabilities, use of haptic/touch controls would provide direct positive response with broad acceptance, low training, and wide utility.
There are numerous patents that have issued that have involved attempts to address portions of the above described problem, with most focused in the commercial computing workspace environment. These include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,775, entitled “FINGER ACTUATED CONTROLLER,” discloses a mechanical interface operated by pressure from a finger with left and right motion and ability to return to a neutral location, position sensors of various possible types to denote displacement, and the ability to provide a control output of various forms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,628, entitled “HAND HELD COMPUTER CURSOR CONTROLLER AND COMMAND INPUT DEVICE,” discloses a gun-like platform held in the hand with thumb operated cursor stick and two control/input buttons to mimic a mouse in operation with a computer. A focus of the effort of that invention is to highlight the natural design of the enclosure for ergonomic operation and ability to not require placement on even surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,012, entitled “FINGER OPERABLE CONTROL DEVICE,” discloses a finger-operated touch surface based on a grouping of capacitive plates that approximate a joystick in surface operation using a finger to swipe over and requires positive finger contact to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,066, entitled “FINGER-MOUNTED COMPUTER INTERFACE DEVICE,” discloses a finger-mounted “computer interface device” focused on a stylus-based cursor controller requiring contact with a surface or display screen element, a switch, and a transmitter element and battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,836, entitled “HAND HELD FINGER CONTROLLED SWITCH DEVICE WITH FLEXIBLE WRIST STRAP MOUNT,” discloses an in-hand platform anchored by one finger and operated by chording of fingers, a retention strap, and mechanical switches or sonic or electromagnetic based controls. Is is primarily for dental operations.
U.S. Pat. Applcn. No. 20090212979, entitled “GLOVE-BASED INPUT DEVICE,” discloses a glove platform with selectors, varied motion sensing devices, a processing unit, and transceiver to a TBD system receiver element.
None of the aforementioned devices provide a holistic solution to addressing the specific dependencies of the high stress, minimalist, non-commercial workspace or non-gaming based environments (with the real-world duality of operating and holding equipment while requiring system interface control and feedback from an end system of some kind) common to both warfighters and even first responders. Such environments typically involve a high need for eyes-free operation, immediate positive touch-based response and control guidance to operate, inability to commit a full hand to user interface actions, likelihood of hand occupation with items or weapons requiring use during user interface actions, limited hand or finger real estate for control placement and/or interaction, and challenged cognitive bandwidth desiring simple and direct interface approaches. Furthermore, a solution in such an environment cannot generally be dependent on equipment-based elements (gloves) that lack standardization of issue to all users and have high customization or alternative of wear (used sometimes) conditions. An accessory-based approach able to adapt to any hand encasement situation (glove/no glove, variation of hand sizes, variation of hand poses and occupations) is highly desired in a compact form with interface modalities selected to maximize available system functions and controls while not overburdening the result with components that may interfere with the critical operation of the hand-held weapon or device while in use.